hockeyarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Player Market
The Player Market is a marketplace of players that teams have made available for other teams to bid on and take for their own use. The Market The system works similar to an auction, where the player is sold to the highest bidder at the end of the bidding session. During the following night update, the player and money are exchanged between teams, and the 5% transaction fee is incurred. The transaction fee is taken out of the offer, so if the offer is 5,000,000, the game will automatically take 250,000 out of the bid, and the seller receives 4,750,000. The offer is recorded in the transaction lists of both parties, and put in both players histories. Any bids or sells that you have on the market at anyone time are shown on your personal market page, as well as a list of the last bids that you placed. Finding Players To find players, go to the Players menu, and select the Market option. On the next screen, you will find a list of options which you have to type in yourself. This is pretty much self explanatory. The box on the left in each option is the minimum that value will be for each player, and the box on the right is the maximum. Now, at the top, you will see a drop down menu, with the options "All", "Market", "Unprotected", and "Free". For more on the Unprotected Market, see the Free Agent Market page. The Market and Free Markets work essentially the same way. Both work with the auction system, but when a player is purchased off of the Free Market, the money is destroyed, while money is exchanged between teams on the Regular Market. By choosing "All", the search will give a list of all players that match the criteria you provided. Once you have chosen all the credentials you desire, press the all-powerful Search button at the bottom of the page to give you your list of potential bids. Once you have your list, you will notice a couple things. First, if you chose the "All" option, you will see three different colors: Red, Blue, and Black. These three colors represent the market that that particular player is on; Red: Unprotected Market; Blue: Market; Black: Free Market. Also, a list of information, such attributes, age, contract length will come alongside of the name. When you click on a Blue or Black player, the player page will come up, with the option at the bottom of the page to place a bid. To place a bid, put in the amount of money you wish to bid in the box on the left, making sure it's above the minimum bid at that point, then press Confirm. You will be sent to another page to finalize the bid. If someone else didn't beat you to it, you will be sent back to the player page, and you will be displayed as the highest bidder with your bid. You can bid multiple times, and to as much as the team owners allow. If you are the highest bidder at the end of the bidding session, you win the auction, and the player joins your team after the night update. If anyone bids within the final minute of the auction, the bidding session is extended a full minute from the end of the original bidding session. If you buy a player off of the Free or Regular Markets, and decide to sell him within the first 10 weeks, you can only receive 95% what you originally paid for him. Any other money from the bid is destroyed. After the 10 week waiting period, the only restriction is the 5% fee. Selling a Player To sell a player, simply go to the player page, and go to the bottom of the page where it says "Send player to market", and place his minimum bid in the top box, and how many days (a whole number from 2 to 6) you want the player to be on the market. As mentioned earlier, you will get 95% of the highest bid, to use however you like. Firing a Player Firing a player is simple. Go to his player page, and click where it says "Fire Player" (next to "Renew Contract"). You will reach a confirmation page where it shows you your fine for firing him and asks to confirm it. The fine you will pay is based on the player's salary (a player with salary 0 will have no fine). When a player is fired, one of two things happen. If a player is fired and his quality is less than 40, he is automatically sent into retirement. If a player is fired and has a quality greater than 40, he is sent to the free market.